


Fighting the Forces of Evil

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [55]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock consider their super hero alter-egos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting the Forces of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Posted December, 2015.

 *In the lab at Barts*

Sherlock: *staring intently at the centrifuge spinning*

John: *tapping his foot impatiently*

Sherlock: *clears his throat*

John: *side glances* So Mary says I could never have a superhero alter ego.

Sherlock: Why not?

John: Thank you, man! I don't know why not.

Sherlock: *shrugging* It's always plausible.

John: Yeah...

Sherlock: Not probable though.

John: *dead stare*

Sherlock: You aren't unusually strong for your size or any size. You aren't rich. And you aren't incredibly smart.

John: Thanks man.

Sherlock: You could have a superhero alter ego. No one would know. And no one would probably care... Unless you died trying to save someone. But then it would be more out of pity than-

John: *intense glaring* Yeah. No. I got it. Thanks.

Sherlock: You're more likely to be my sidekick.

John: Really?

Sherlock: Oh, yes. I did watch cartoons as a child. Lots of the superheroes had them.

John: You're not a superhero, Sherlock.

Sherlock: No. *saddened* No, I'm not.

John: *whining* Can't Molly be your sidekick?

Sherlock: No.

John: *shrugging* I could be the friend that helps out.  
  
Sherlock: No.  
  
John:  
  
Sherlock: She's part of the other superhero group.

John: Much more liked I assume.

Sherlock: Oh, yes. Of course. Mary's part of it too.

John: *hand on his hip* Oh is she now?

Sherlock: Mm. Molly's partner, fighting the forces of evil.

John: She's a partner and I'm not?

Sherlock: None of us are actually superheroes John.

John: *crestfallen* Yeah I know.

Sherlock: *takes out samples from the centrifuge*

John: You and Molly -you're like Mr. Incredible and Elasti-girl.

Sherlock: Who?

John: Never mind.


End file.
